She and He
by Hanikamiya-Inu
Summary: “Do you like me,” she asked him. He answered, “No.” “Am I pretty?” He answered, “No.”Then she asked, “If I were to walk away would you cry?” And he answered, “No.” InuKag


A/N Okay, I decided to put a little one shot. It's something I thought of after visiting a website. Enjoy.

It's been over five years, a girl thought as she lay on her side in bed. _I don't wanna rush him, but were not gonna be young forever._ She sighed and turned on her back._ I'm sure he'll come around,_ she tried to persuade herself.

TTTTTTTTTT

Kagome stepped out of her house. It was raining, depicting her mood perfectly. After thinking so much last nigh, she was still exhausted. Sighing, she opened her umbrella and stepped into the rain.

TTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha waited at the café for his girlfriend. He knew that he had not been spending enough time with her, but with him having to take over his fathers' company so suddenly… Let's just say it was stressful. _I hope she's not too mad at me_ he thought to himself as he stared out at the rain,

TTTTTTTTTT

Kagome looked at the café where she knew Inuyasha was. _I'm surprised he found time out of his busy schedule to see me._

_Now Kagome, be fair. You know all that's happened with his father passing away. They were so close and he had to take on the responsibility of a company by himself at such a young age, _her conscience spoke. She ignored it and kept walking to the café.

TTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha saw the bright green umbrella coming toward the café. He knew it was her, because that was the umbrella he got for her as a gift._ Green is her favorite color,_ he remembered. He watched as she stepped through the door and gave him a sad smile as she spotted him. The only smile she had to offer nowadays. He thought about the little box he had in his pocket as she sat down in the chair in front of him.

"You hungry?" he asked

"I guess I'll have some hot chocolate" she answered half-heartedly.

He ordered something for himself while staring at her with concern. Kagome never passed up an opportunity for food. He fingered the bow again and just as he was about to say something to his cell rang. She looks up and he looked back at her. He answered it.

TTTTTTTTTT

Kagome had come hoping that they could discuss things. Instead, she watched as he talked to some work associate. She knew that he would have to leave once he was done talking and she would be left alone gain. It was always the same._ So much for talking,_ she thought. Another sigh escaped her lips. She looked at her hot chocolate suddenly finding it very interesting. She heard the click as he snapped his phone shut. She felt him grab her hand that was on the table and give it a squeeze. Tears that she tried to hold back fell,

TTTTTTTTTT

She held her head down the whole time and this did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. When he finished talking he grabbed her hand to try and comfort her, but it didn't help. He saw the tears fall from her eyes and his heart wrenched. _I hate seeing her hurt, but I'm always the one to cause her pain,_ he admitted to himself.

"Kagome," he whispered "I'm sorry, but-"

"No" she cut him off "don't say it, I already know."

He saw more tears as she got up to leave.

"Kagome" he begged desperately.

"I'll be at home" she said "If you decide you want to see me."

Then she was gone and he saw the umbrella disappear in the mist.

TTTTTTTTTT

_Why did I even go,_ Kagome thought_, I knew this was going to happen._ She put her umbrella down letting the rain mix with her tears.

TTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha left his office. It was morning and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. That didn't matter though, because he wouldn't let that stop him from getting to her. He knew ho rocky things had gotten between them, and he tried to make it better, but it never worked. Things never worked out work kept popping up. It seemed like the only emotion he ever got from her now was never ending sadness. _It never leaves her eyes,_ he reflected. As he approached her house, he realized he didn't know what he was going to say. He decided to just wing it._ Nothing I could do to make things worse right?_

TTTTTTTTTT

Kagome had been up long ago but didn't move from her bed. She kept the shades drawn and the lights off. As she lay there, she thought about her and his relationship. She knew she loved and wanted to be with him, and she thought he felt the same way, but…now… she wasn't so sure. She couldn't even remember the last time he told her 'I love you.' That's when she decided that she would get everything cleared up. She took a shower, got dressed, and picked up the phone to call Inuyasha.

TTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha stepped toward Kagome's door. He rang the bell and waited. When she opened, he saw her with phone in hand. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked standing there with a confused looked on her face. _Much better than sad,_ he decided.

"I was just about to call you" she said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here then."

He grabbed her hand and they started to walk toward the park.

TTTTTTTTTT

_It's a beautiful day,_ Kagome noticed. _Does that mean something good is gonna happen?_ She questioned. She looked at him and noticed that his face was as hard as stone._ I guess not._ She stopped him near some park benches and turned to face him. She stared at him staring at her. As the silence became more and more unbearable, so did she become more and more uncomfortable. She just blurted anything out to relinquish the silence.

"Do you like me," she asked him.

He answered, "No."

"Am I pretty?"

He answered, "No."

Then she asked, "If I were to walk away would you cry?"

And he answered, "No."

She had heard too much and turned to walk away. _At least I know how he really feels,_ she thought dejectedly.

TTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and said to her truthfully:

"I don't like you… I love you.

You're not pretty… You're beautiful,

And if you were to walk away, I wouldn't cry… I'd die."

TTTTTTTTTT

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she turned to face him. She kissed him passionately and didn't let go…and she never would.


End file.
